


The Lackey of a Genocidal Maniac

by FoundlingMother



Series: Loki: Guardian of the Galaxy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), The Space Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: What became of the Space Stone after Loki released it?





	The Lackey of a Genocidal Maniac

Hull fragments hover suspended in infinite space.

Ebony Maw oversees the Chitauri sifting through the debris of a command ship, fingers swiping idly along the surface of the single salvageable memory bank.

Loki’s _despicable_ face is seared across the recent record.

 _Slaughterer_ , the Chitauri consciousness condemns. Lives ended mid-attack on Xandar and Hala.

Maw senses the energies surrounding the wreckage. Power. Unfathomable power.

He estimates 1/5th of the ship remains.

“Where’s the rest?” he mutters, scanning. “The Other’s corpse?”

Chitauri chatter bursts, animated, over the intercom.

Maw’s eyes flick towards a cluster of circling Chitauri.

_Recognition._

They surround the Tesseract’s broken casing.

“Bring it to me,” Maw orders. “Every piece.”

The drones deposit them into his eager white hands.

Empty. Unsurprising.

His fingers wrapped tight, he studies the casing with the powers bestowed upon him by the Mind Stone. He reads the faint residue of the Space Stone’s consciousness.

Maw sucks in a breath.

Outside the casing, the Space Stone’s sentience could carry it anywhere. Everywhere. It might never be found. Untethered to any point in space.

But there’s a signature etched into the pieces. Maw recognizes the echoes of this mind. He knows its twisted horrors and weaknesses. He has preyed upon them.

Loki’s mind.

Infinity Stones do form attachments.

Maw opens the console, accessing Thanos’ files on the Infinity Stones. He updates the locations of Power and Space, hesitating over the latter.

 **Soul Stone:** Whereabouts Unknown

 **Mind Stone:** Terra

 **Reality Stone:** Asgard

 **Time Stone:** Terra

 **Power Stone:** Xandar

 **Space Stone:** Whereabouts Unknown, Uncontained

Gamora and Nebula’s betrayals weigh heavily on their father. Hypothetical connections needn’t further distract Thanos.

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece to set up future developments in this series. Forgive me for teasing. I hope to have something a little more substantial out soon.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
